


101 Rooms in Hogwarts and how Remus and Severus Used Them

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bondage, D/s, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Playing, Semi-Public Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recovery takes many different forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 Rooms in Hogwarts and how Remus and Severus Used Them

The mistletoe was smoking when Remus Lupin walked into the staff room. "You're late," Severus Snape said, not looking up from the book he was reading.  
  
"I'm sorry–"  
  
"Be silent. Strip."  
  
The garlands all bore the sign of Severus's temper – ribbons shredded, berries burst, leaves scattered to the floor. The candles on the table were guttering, and the creaky Victrola in the corner had stopped its litany of Christmas carols. Severus's wand was still in his hand, and he twisted it idly as he read. "Now, Lupin," he said, and Remus hurried to obey him. Severus in this mood was not to be trifled with.  
  
He set his shoes neatly together, folded his trousers and his cardigan, and left everything in a small neat pile on the floor. His skin prickled in the cold air, and Remus turned back to Severus, who was still reading.  
  
He looked up from his book after letting Remus wait a few minutes more. "On the table," he said, setting aside his book and standing. His black robes draped around him, the material billowing as he took a step toward Remus. He still held his wand, and he pointed it at the table when Remus had hopped up onto it.  
  
"Lie there," he said, and ropes shot out of the end of his wand, binding Remus to the table.  
  
Remus tugged on the restraints, testing them, and shivered at the way Severus's gaze raked over him. "Severus, I–"  
  
"I told you to be silent." Severus stalked around the perimeter of the table, his footfalls sounding loud to Remus, who twisted his head to watch him. "Enough of that."  
  
Another spell, and Remus was bound and gagged. "Beautiful," Severus said, tracing veins in Remus's forearm with the tip of his wand. "So helpless … laid out here where anyone could find you."  
  
He took Remus's cock in his hand and stroked him to full hardness. "I could leave you here like this … let Peeves or one of the house elves find you.  
  
"You should not have done it." Severus reached down and twisted Remus's balls – he yelped, but it was muffled by the gag. "To parade me as a laughingstock in front of the children that I teach – to let that wretched _Longbottom_ dress my image in his grandmother's clothes and mock me–"  
  
It had been ages ago, but Severus still held the grudge. He twisted again, harder. Remus knew better than to struggle or shift away – he took in a deep breath and waited. The smell of burnt mistletoe was still strong in the air.  
  
"Perhaps," Severus said, starting to circle the table again, "perhaps next time, I will put you in a women's dress and parade you around the school. Let you wear frills and lace and heels, and make you stumble along behind me."  
  
The tip of his wand pressed into Remus's breastbone. "Perhaps you would like that," he said. "To be shown about. To let them all see you and know what we do together."  
  
Remus swallowed. The cold wood of the table had warmed under his flesh, but he was still spread out and exposed. Severus, by the swishing sound of cloth, was still fully clothed. Staring down at him, measuring his every reaction – even blindfolded, Remus could guess at the expression on his face. _Need._ He needed this, needed Remus.  
  
And he would have it. After all this time, Severus would have what he needed, instead of sacrificing himself for others' needs.  
  
"No, we'll leave that for another time," Severus said. "Today will be a punishment for what you did."  
  
Remus shuddered but held himself still. Severus stopped circling the table and stood next to him. " _Accio_ candle," he said. With quick and efficient spell work, Severus bound Remus's cock to keep him from coming – he shuddered as Severus's magic sizzled close to his skin, and strained against the ropes that held his hands and feet in place.  
  
Another spell released one of his hands, and Severus took hold of his wrist, guiding it to his cock. "Touch yourself," he said. "I want to watch you."  
  
Remus smelled a hint of sulphur in the air and heard a faint sizzling sound – Severus must have lit the candle, then. Stroking his cock, Remus turned his head, straining to hear any other sounds.  
  
"Just think of how you look," Severus said. "Spread out on the staff table with all of the Christmas decorations around you – you could almost be a lewd Christmas ornament yourself, or a present to me. Next time, I'll tie you up with green and silver ribbons and have the house elves deliver you to my rooms."  
  
The hot wax made no sound as it fell, but Remus yelped into the gag when it hit his skin without warning. It hit his chest, hot enough to burn, coming close to his curse scars – he winced away when Severus touched him, smoothing his fingers over the cooled wax.  
  
"Christmas colours, perhaps," Severus said, Summoning another candle and lighting it.  
  
Remus was prepared for the wax this time and only hissed a little when it hit his skin. It burned, setting his nerves on fire – "Touch yourself," Severus reminded him – it burned and it was bloody brilliant, the fire spreading through his veins.  
  
Severus played with him, dripping designs onto his body and chuckling a little when Remus arched up and into the stream of dripping wax. "Yes," he said. "You're beautiful like this."  
  
He unbound Remus just when he had come to the point of begging – removing gag and blindfold both, he Banished the ropes that had held him to the table and helped him to sit up. "You want this," he said.  
  
"Yes – more – please–" Remus leaned into his touch. Severus was safe and solid and steady and he was there and Remus needed to come, he needed–  
  
"Here, where anyone could see us – where anyone could wander in–" Severus Banished his own clothing with a flick of his wand and then he was on Remus, pressing him back against the table, frotting against him and clutching him, his fingers grasping Remus's shoulders hard. "You want this–"  
  
"Yes," Remus said, arching his back as Severus unbound his cock, stroking them both together – it took only a stroke to make Remus come, just the touch of Severus's fingers and he was undone.  
  
Severus came soon after, folding in on himself with a sigh and collapsing against Remus, their foreheads pressed together and their lips a breath away. They lay in a debauched pile on the table, lax and sated, until Remus chuckled and leaned up for a kiss.  
  
"That was brilliant."  
  
Severus worked his hand between them, touching the pools of hard wax on Remus's chest. "It was … quite satisfying, if I do say so."  
  
"We should use the staff room more often."  
  
Levering himself up from the table, Severus Summoned his clothing and began to dress. "Just because I have access does not mean–"  
  
"I wouldn't ask you to abuse your position, Headmaster." Remus Banished the wax that still coated his skin and then picked up the gag and blindfold that Severus had conjured, weighing them in his hand. "But I will say that you need to relax more."  
  
He crossed the room to Severus, slipping the gag and blindfold into a pocket of his robes, and kissing him hard until they were panting, pressed up against the wall and clinging to each other again. "You cannot repair all of the damage wrought by the war in one year," Remus said, pulling away and glaring at him.  
  
"No," he said when Severus opened his mouth to speak. "You've rebuilt the school and grounds, hired a full staff, and made everything as ready as it can be for the coming year. You're no longer the school's most hated Headmaster – you have a new beginning in front of you. But _that_ is in September, and _this_ is Christmas. You deserve – you _need_ a break."  
  
"Fine," Severus said, bringing his arms up to hold Remus. "But do try to confine your plans to the staff room, if you please – I am not going to venture up to the Astronomy Tower in December just to satisfy your exhibitionist fantasies."  
  
Remus kissed Severus again. "It's a deal," he said. "Now fix the holiday decorations, so that no one will know that you had a fit of temper in here because I kept you waiting, and we'll go down to dinner."  
  
"You're just angling for another round of punishment, aren't you?" Severus scowled at him, but still held him close, one hand smoothing Remus's chest where the curse scars from the final battle were. "Stop ordering me around or–"  
  
Pushing him until he stood under the mistletoe, Remus kissed him. "I already told Madam Pince that we'd need to inspect the library after dinner," he said. "And I've set out your teaching robes and my old school uniform on the bed. It's all been taken care of."


End file.
